


More than Coffee

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent!Dean, Angst, Fluff, I need to get this out otherwise it will never get published, Love, M/M, Office things, Publisher!Cas, Secret Relationship, The author doesn't know how the publishing industry works in USA, kinda both, part one of something, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: Agents are a pain in the ass but they are worse when they are secretly your boyfriend.





	More than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trope submission, it is really short, I will get on making it longer as soon as I find the damn inspiration

Every Tom, Dick or Harry thinks that it is easy to write a book. Every parent thinks that their child is the next J K Rowling. It is worse when an agent is attached to those manuscripts. Then it gets worse. They know your address, they can get appointments and even ambush you on the street where your bagel falls to the ground but makes no sound but inside your heart has already sunk.

The worst person, devil incarnate himself, who is the bane of Castiel’s life is Dean Winchester. It is not only because the agent is persistent but he is ridiculously good looking. He had gotten Castiel to publish or even read so many manuscripts that he would have otherwise never would have seen a publisher’s office.

He is already running late, has no bagel and coffee is ice cold. Only thing worse would be an agent cornering him, right outside of his office. And when does universe let you go off easy, it is always hard. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean is outside his office, holding a bagel and two cups of coffee. 

“Hello Dean,” he can’t not be polite, but the peace offering and he is not foolish enough to not accept them.

“Did you get a chance to read the Carver Edlund’s manuscript, it is good you should. You definitely should.” Dean smiles, all cocky bravado and smooth words. 

“I only have 24 hours and we are already booked for six months, we can’t take any more projects. Please understand. I can’t, I sincerely can’t help you. Thank you for the coffee and bagel regardless,” Castiel wants to get to his desk and let all the stress of this morning go. Attend his five meetings and work on the projects he already has. 

“Okay Cas, I will for now leave you to it, but I still want you to give it a look, for me, please,” How does someone who is 30 plus, still be adorable. How? 

“Okay, Dean, okay.” Cas rushes towards his cabin and keeps his breakfast down. Putting his coat and hat down, he plunks his tired ass on the chair. And breathes.  
***  
Hey babe, what do you want for dinner? At 6 sharp, he gets a text. He gets the text every day, almost. It has been a part of his routine for six months now. 

Sure, he quickly typed. His day became a whole lot better when these texts came, knowing that he had someone at home waiting for him to come back and he had someone to go to.

***  
Dean was on the foyer, waiting patiently for him to come back home. He knew that Cas was miffed in the morning when he had gone to do his side of the job, they had a weird introduction but how could he resist those eyes. It was impossible not to. He understood Cas’s distrust towards his kind but he wondered if it was too soon be together. To be more than him and him, but an us. Soon he though.


End file.
